Presently, the video terminal is a standard piece of equipment in the office enviroment. However, most video terminals are ergonomically unsatisfactory for video terminal operators. One reason is that there is usually not enough vertical work surface available to the operator to display materials that the operator needs to use or refer to. Such materials may include copy paper containing information to be transcribed into the computer, information regarding use of the computer, schedules, etc.
As a result, a variety of devices have been proposed to increase the vertical work surface associated with a video terminal. However, for a variety of reasons these prior art devices have proven unsatisfactory. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,565 (Bachman) discloses one example of an adjustable display apparatus which fits about and is affixed to the housing of a computer monitor screen. The display apparatus disclosed therein has an adjustable top which allows it to be fitted onto different sized monitor screens. The display apparatus also includes two display boards to which a user can affix notes or other materials. The display boards are mounted along the sides of the monitor screen. The positions of these display boards are not adjustable and they are at all times parallel to the face of the monitor screen. Thus, no provision is made to reduce glare or maximize the comfort of the user by adjusting the positions of the display boards. Furthermore, the accessory of this patent does not include any special lighting fixtures for illuminating the materials held on the display boards at a desired predetermined illumination level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,429 (Mazza) discloses an accessory which attaches to a computer monitor and includes display boards which are adjustable relative to the face of the monitor screen. This accessory includes a harness assembly by means of which the accessory is strapped to the monitor. The adjustment mechanism for the display boards of this accessory is a rather complicated structure. Although this accessory permits some swivelling adjustment of the display boards, the overall structure of this accessory is quite cumbersome and it is difficult to use. Clearly, such an accessory would not find practical use in most offices. Furthermore, this accessory also does not include any special lighting fixtures for illuminating the materials mounted on the display board at a desired predetermined illumination level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,471 (Visnapuu) discloses a computer accessory comprising a display framing panel and at least one display board which extends from a side of the display framing panel. The display framing panel fits over the front surface of the monitor screen and includes a window through which the screen may be viewed. The display board may be made integral with the display framing panel, or may be attached by means of hinges which allow pivotal angular adjustment of the display board relative to the display framing panel. While this accessory does provide for limited pivoting action, it too is a cumbersome piece of equipment, not especially well-suited for most offices. It too does not include any special lighting fixtures for illuminating materials mounted on the display board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,078 (Judd) discloses an accessory which is mounted by means of Velcro strips onto the corner of a monitor screen. This accessory includes a swingable display board. However, the accessory of this patent does not permit any out-of-plane rotation of the display board. Furthermore, this accessory also does not include any special lighting fixture attached to the display board for illuminating the materials thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,705 (Henneberg et al) discloses yet another accessory for a computer monitor. The document holder of this patent is attached by a ribbon-like easel bracket which fits in an annular groove of the display terminal cover. The document holder of this accessory is not adjustable relative to the easel bracket and no lighting fixtures are attached to the display board.
Other accessories which include display boards designed to be attached to a computer monitor screen include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,443 (Drain); 4,747,572 (Weber); 4,767,093 (Jones); 4,836,489 (Chu); and 4,934,648 (Yueh). The accessories of these latter patents consist primarily of clips for holding copy paper, which clips are attached by one means or other to a computer monitor. None of these accessories includes a display board or a separate illuminating mechanism for illuminating the materials held on a display board.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple video terminal accessory for increasing the available vertical work surface and comprising at least one display board which is adjustable in a number of different directions to reduce glare and maximize comfort, and which also has a lighting fixture attached to it for illuminating any materials held on the display board to a predetermined desired level of illumination.